Leaf and Wind Rain and Sand
by risingfallback
Summary: GaaHina. Hinata likes Gaara. Gaara likes Hinata. The question is: will either tell the other before Hinata leaves to go back home?


* * *

Hinata felt like twitching under the Kazekage's fierce gaze. Even after months of working side by side with him his glare when angry was not one she ever wanted to provoke. She gulped and slid the important documents on top of his already massive stack, a task she had been handed down to.

"Um...Temari-chan gave them to me to give to you," she explained. He watched her some more and then nodded, his unruly red hair almost long enough to fall into his eyes.

She moved to go, her long white pants flowing behind her. Before she even made it halfway to the door, his sand curled around her ankles, restraining her. She turned back to him. He was focused on reading the documents.

"Sit," he ordered, his voice rough and deep. The sand retreated back to his gourd.

Hinata moved to sit in one of the plush chairs he pointed to and waited.

After a moment, Gaara set the document aside, rubbing the spot where his love kanji burned into his pale skin. He still wasn't used to the long amounts of paperwork and reading, but if it was for the safety of his village, he would persevere.

"You wanted something...?" Hinata timidly asked, twirling her dark braid to rest on her shoulder. The wind in Suna was more wild than in Konoha so she usually wore it up and under a hood to keep it of her eyes.

"Yes," he said, clasping his hands in front of his face. "When exactly are you leaving to go back home?"

Surprised, Hinata said quickly, "I leave tomorrow."

The red head nodded stiffly. "Alright. That's all I need to know. You may go for now." He waved her away impatiently and she left, shoulders hunched over. She didn't seem to notice that his eyes followed her every move.

For the last six months, Hinata had helped rebuild the Suna hospital which had been destroyed in the war with Akatsuki. She also managed to fit in time for teaching a class centered around healing herbs and salves, a personal hobby of hers. Because of her clan's connections and great power, she stayed with Gaara and his family instead of living in with normal citizens like the other shinobi did. However, the six month time limit was ending and she was needed back in Konoha.

Hinata felt her stomach painfully cramp. Gaara was a great leader of his village and though he was a better people person than he had been before, she still felt weird around him. But it was a different kind of weird than when she had helplessly watched him kill other shinobi in cold blood.

_It's almost like when I admired Naruto,_she thought. She bit her lip at the thought of the blond haired ninja. They had tried dating but it turned out that they were better friends. She hadn't seen him since the break up since she had left almost immediately afterwards.

_But it can't be the same, _she thought, padding down the long hall. Her bag thumped along her thigh as she walked but she ignored the painful stabbing of the scrolls poking out. _I don't turn bright red or faint and I can actually clearly talk to him without turning into mush. _

_I wonder what kind of feeling this is? Because I think I'm starting to like it. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara felt his head pound but he pushed on, adamant to finish the overwhelming pile of work set for him. He was on the very last paper and wanted nothing more than to continue on with his other plans for the following day.

He sniffed the air. The scent of rain water mixed with sandy earth reached his nose and he smirked. It was the combined scent of him and Hinata.

Gaara had, over the course of six months, gradually found the Hyuuga more and more attractive as time went by. Unlike most of the other ladies he knew (the only exception being his beloved older sister) she didn't loudly state her opinions or argue needlessly. Nor did she throw herself at him like his fan girls seemed to do whenever they caught a glimpse of him. She held her head high but not enough to be called cocky or conceited. But most of all he liked that she wanted to help people, a pure goal among blood ridden ones.

A harsh knock sounded at his door. "Come in," he said, lazily running his aquamarine eyes over the unfurled scroll.

"Hey, little bro," Kankuro noisily yelled out. Gaara watched him tip to the right, but he managed to catch himself in time. With a cocky grin, he set a plate of steaming food down and then a bowl of pasta, covered in red sauce.

"Dinner?"

"You know it." Kankuro sat in the same seat Hinata had, kicking his feet back and relaxing with his own food. Gaara sat disgusted as his brother piled the food into his mouth, chewing loudly. His older brother moaned happily. "Hinata-chan can sure make some good food."

Gaara's face twitched a bit. "She made all of this?"

Kankuro, whose face was stuffed so full he couldn't speak, only nodded.

Gaara eyed the pasta. It looked tempting with herbs thrown in alongside the sauce and adding to the almost overwhelming scent. He slowly tasted it. It was like a flavor explosion.

Kankuro twirled his fork in his hand. "I'm going to miss her when she goes," he said conversationally. He smirked when he saw his little brother's fingers tighten around the fork. "But I think you'll miss her the most, loverboy."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Gaara said calmly, though his knuckles turning white was a clear sign of his anger.

"Why don't you at least tell her how you feel?" Kankuro suggested. "I mean, Hinata-chan is a real nice girl. If she doesn't feel the same at least she won't rip and tear your heart out."

Gaara munched on his food silently, but he thought over what his brother said. Hinata wasn't the type of girl (cough Sakura Cough) that would altogether reject him and humiliate him. She was kind, caring, loving. He sighed into his food.

"I have some more work to do. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Kankuro's eyes darkened underneath his kitty hood, but he forced himself to shrug casually. "Fine by me," he said, gathering his own dinner and heading towards the door. "But if you don't tell her, you might just lose her."

_Don't you think I already know that?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stretched her legs, her feet sliding down into the sun warmed sand. It pelted her hot back, but she didn't mind and instead welcomed it.

"I'm going to miss you, Hinata-chan," Temari said, slapping the smaller girl on the shoulder. Hinata smiled up at her as Temari enveloped her into a bone crushing hug. The blond pulled back and wagged her finger playfully in Hinata's face. "You better come back, you hear me?"

Hinata giggled. "Of course."

Kankuro, not one to miss out on the fun, slung a beefy arm around her small shoulders and squeezed. "Yeah, you're like a sister to us."

Hinata hugged him fully not caring that travelers stared. She was glad to go home, but sad to leave. Temari and Kankuro had grown on her, and even Gaara had managed to squeeze somewhere into her heart.

At the thought of Gaara, she stiffened. He hadn't come to her send off. It made her chest hurt. She knew he was probably busy with work, but it still hurt to think that he would completely ignore her leaving.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged worried glances at Hinata's crestfallen look.

"Um...Gaara-kun... did he say anything about coming?" She bit her lip, and played with the hem of her white top nervously.

"I uh..." Kankuro began.

"I'm here."

All three turned. Gaara stood, in his casual black clothes, his gourd habitually slung over his shoulder. He walked closer, careful not to reveal the surprise hidden behind his back.

Hinata's pale face brightened. "You came!" she exclaimed. Her happiness made his heart soar.

Gaara thinly smiled. When he was a mere inch from her, he bent down to her height. Smirking, he pulled out a lumpy purple wrapped package and held it out to her.

Puzzled Hinata took the gift. "For me?"

"Yes. Open it."

Hinata licked her lips in anticipation and happily tore the paper off, sending it flying in all directions. When she reached the gift inside, she titled her head cutely to the side. "Is that me?" she asked, eyeing him over the mini statue of her.

"I made it out sand. Is it alright?" he asked. She was looking at it oddly, and he for a second he was worried that she was horrified and outright disgusted. But she smiled brightly and all but threw herself at him, wrapping an arm around his neck and bringing his face closer to her own.

"Thank you!"

Gaara smirked against the side of her neck. If he moved his lips just a little to the right...

"Meep!" Hinata felt Gaara's tongue probe her chin, licking teasingly under the line of her jaw. She tried to detangle herself from him, but he held on firmly.

"The statue isn't your only present," he whispered huskily.

Hinata blushed. She didn't have time to react because the next moment he dived in and captured her lips with his. She welcomed it, letting him part her lips with his tongue. When they finally parted, she leaned against him. "Wow," she whispered, touching her moist lips.

Gaara rested his smooth hand on her head. "I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too."

Temari coughed lightly. "Um. Yeah, we're still over here, you know."

Kankuro whooped and jumped into the air. "Alright Gaara. You've finally become a man and gotten yourself a woman!"

"I don't see no woman with you," Temari remarked sarcasticly, rolling her blue eyes.

Gaara felt like doing the same. Instead, he turned back to Hinata. "Come back?"

"Of course."

Gaara pulled her back in for another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

Pretty long for a oneshot done by me. :sweatdrop: But anyways, I wanted to write a GaaHina since today is the one year anniversery that I started writing here on Fanfiction. So it's all good.

Please review!

Kita-chan out!!


End file.
